Behind The Scenes
by Kai Yukimura
Summary: What exactly happened with Tifa and Aeris when Cloud went on his own? How their relationship develops secretly. How the martial artist views the flower girl through their journey together, till her death. Mostly a series of one shots. Tifs x Aeris/Aerith
1. Chapter 1: On The Way To Kalm

**Kai: Hey :P Ya I decided to do some Tifa x Aeris (i call her that okay? I grew up with that name XD) It's mostly in Tifa's POV. And just to let you all know, well... it's a little embarressing but... These guys are like level between 30-40 (I forgot what level I was when I left Midgar) Now I know what you all are thinking. That is fricken impossible. No it isn't... You just keep leveling in Midgar... battle after battle... you have no idea how long I was there man! IT WAS HELL! HELL I TELL YOU! Why did I level that high? Because my mom has a thing with leveling... so every time we went into a battle area... you have to level for like five levels. Everytime a boss is defeated... level another five levels.. Trust me... if it was just me, I would of just avoided everything and went on my mary way and died sooner or later in the Temple Of The Ancients or at Wutai XD or where you get Vincent... So yes they are like level 30-40 O_O oh the fricken horror... of leveling... *eye twitches* good thing was though... I could kill the fricken snake. This is mostly a series of one-shots really XD This is about when they split into two groups to go Kalm. This is what happens if Tifa and Aeris are left together if Cloud takes Barret and Red. And I have a tendency to give Cloud all the materia because... well you play him and I don't usually worry about the other group XD Pretty short :P**

**Chapter 1: On The Way To Kalm**

Tifa stared as Cloud, Red XIII and Barret took off in a different direction and sooner or later heading to the village of Kalm. They had all decided to split up into two different groups. Some way or another, Tifa was placed with the flower girl, Aeris, who simply insisted in coming along in the adventure.

It was not like she disliked the girl. How could you hate her really? She was pretty, kind, caring, and quite cheerful and optimistic. So why was Tifa frustrated? It was because Cloud just had to take all the goddamn materia!

It wasn't like he needed all of it! They had three people who are great at causing physical damage. But no he just decided that they needed the materia, only leaving the girls a single cure materia that belonged to Aeris.

Aeris wasn't one to cause physical damage. She was great with materia though and yet she had none to use other than cure. Sure Tifa was a fighter but... she doubted that they would get away unscathed by a monster nearby.

Tifa softly sighed as she rubbed her temples in frustration, that is until she heard Aeris cheerful voice who had currently stopped waving farewell to the boys.

"Ready to go, Tifa?" Aeris asked as she turned her head to smile up at the slightly taller girl.

Tifa glanced at the older woman and sighed. "I suppose so.," she said, watching as Aeris made a curious expression.

"Are you alright, Tifa? You seem a bit upset." Aeris observed as she carefully examined Tifa's face who blinked and slightly leaned away when Aeris leaned closer.

"Ya I'm fine. Just a bit annoyed at Cloud for taking all the materia." Tifa answered truthfully.

Aeris paused for a moment to calculate what she just heard inside her head then chuckled in amusement. "Oh don't worry Tifa! We'll be just fine!" she said optimistically.

Tifa just looked at her doubtfully.

Aeris pouted at the look the younger but taller woman gave her. "I mean, I can still cure us if we get hurt and you can still punch them. You are a very strong fighter and I have faith in you. And if you need any help, I'll use my rod and hit the enemy on the head." she smiled cheerfully, holding up her rod and pointing to it.

Tifa stared for a moment and chuckled a bit at her optimism. "If you say so Aeris though... lets just have me do most of the fighting, okay?" she said, placing her right hand on Aeris's right shoulder.

"No." Aeris stated bluntly, making a serious expression which made Tifa blink in surprise.

"Wha-" Tifa started to say till Aeris smiled then turned and started off towards... somewhere.

"I'd feel bad if you had to do it all." Aeris said as she happily skipped ahead.

"Um...Aeris... Kalm is that way." Tifa stated pointing towards the direction of Kalm.

Aeris froze at Tifa's correction then she chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of her head. "I uh... knew that?" she stated in embarrassment as she headed off towards the direction Tifa pointed towards where Kalm really was.

Tifa smiled in amusement then swiftly went after the girl. Soon catching up with her and walking beside her.

Silence was the only thing that hung in the air. It slightly made Tifa feel awkward as she slightly fidgeted as she walked and glanced to her right to look at Aeris who was simply looking forward. Tifa then looked ahead of her, until she heard Aeris start to speak; breaking the silence and having Tifa look at her.

"So... are you sure you don't like Cloud?" Aeris asked, smiling with slight mischievously.

Tifa quickly blushed at that statement and shook her head firmly. "Well of course I like him. He's a good friend after all." she said, trying her best to avoid that question.

Aeris giggled in amusement. "I mean like like Tifa." she persisted as her emerald eyes pierced right into Tifa's beautiful form.

Tifa gulped and felt her cheeks slightly grew redder in embarrassment and had her gaze move down to stare at her walking feet. As if, they are the most interesting thing in the world.

"O-Of course not! Why would I like him? I don't like him! Do you like him? Since when? Oh look the sky is pretty today right?" Tifa said frantically as she blushed and soon quickly shut up when she realized how stupid sounded.

Aeris looked at Tifa for a moment then let out some fits of laughter. "Tifa you're so funny when you're all frantic," she laughed as she wrapped her arms around her sides in a attempt to hold in her laughter.

If possible, Tifa's face grew redder. "S-stop laughing at me!" she demanded as she swerved her head to lightly glare at the laughing girl.

Aeris laughs soon turned into small giggles and she cracked a eye open to look at the other girl in amusement. "I'm not laughing at you Tifa. I just think you're so cute when you're trying to defend yourself." she smiled as she took a deep breath and her laughs and giggles died down.

Tifa sighed as she looked at the beautiful girl. At times, she envied this girl. She had such silky soft looking skin, untouched it seemed, her long flowing hair that was braided to keep it from getting in the way, and she smelled like the purest flower. However, it wasn't just her beauty that the martial artist admired. Her heart was the most beautiful.

It was so filled with kindness. It did not take someone long to recognize her kind heart. So cheerful and independent, un-asking for help but will when it is truly needed. She was so full of spirited and was so care-free even in the times of danger. She was unworried even in their situation right now.

Tifa had no idea how this girl did it. Yes, it was a bit true that she did feel some jealously toward her when Tifa first saw her with Cloud back at the park. Once she actually met her though, risking her well-being to Marlene and being captured in the process, Tifa had grown to like her. Aeris was strong emotionally, and that was what Tifa lacked.

Tifa was strong physically, but when it came to her emotions, she lacked it. She was fragile on the inside. Aeris was not afraid to express herself and seemed to always have a smile on. They were opposites to put it lightly. One holds strength physically, the other holding strength emotionally and mentally.

"...Hey Aeris?" Tifa asked, while looking at her in thought.

"Hmm?" Aeris answered as she glanced at her with a curious expression.

"Why did you want to come with us? I mean... I... uh... just curious." Tifa said, stumbling over her own words and mentally punched herself for being a idiot.

Aeris looked at her for a moment then simply smiled and looked up at the sky. "Well... I want to know more about the Ancients. I am a Cetra after all so I want to learn more about them. I also want to help everyone on their adventure. And also..." said Aeris, pausing at the last of her sentence to think.

Tifa looked at her curiously but she waited patiently to hear if she would answer or not.

Aeris then looked at Tifa and smiled at her. "I've never left Midgar before so I'm curious on what the world outside of it looks like. I am really happy I don't get to see it by myself, and I have lots of friends now to see it with me. Like you." she said cheerfully to the younger girl who looked a bit embarrassed and looked down to her feet again.

Tifa opened her mouth to say something but suddenly stopped when a Custom Sweeper monster stood in their path. Tifa instantly reacted by defensively getting in front of Aeris and readied herself into a fighting stance.

"Guess we did run into a monster. Great." Tifa said in a hush whisper. "Stay behind me Aeris... AERIS?" Tifa started to say but was only interrupted as she watched the Cetra run at the monster and hit it on top of the head with her rod. She jumped back and waved at Tifa.

"Tifa! Come on and hurry up and help me with this thing!" the Cetra laughed as Tifa stared at her in shock.

Tifa sighed and shook her head, slightly smiling at the girl's determination and independent nature. She then held up her fists and charged at the machine-like monster. Her fists connected into the Custom Sweepers front, her fists crashing through the metal with ease.

She pulled her fists out and flipped in the air, her feet kicking into the top of the Custom Sweeper. In just a few swift hits, the Custom Sweeper collapsed to the ground

Tifa landed smoothly in front of it and stared down at it. She had forgotten. Everyone had trained themselves fighting monsters and bad guys in Midgar. These monsters were quite weak compared to her. Even Aeris could take them by herself.

Tifa looked at Aeris who was currently jumping in glee then walked over to Tifa and the monster with a smile.

"Wow Tifa! I wish I could be as strong as you. You didn't even break a sweat!" Aeris said in amazement at Tifa's superior fighting skills.

Tifa slightly smiled, finding it ironic that Aeris wanted to be like her. "Thank you but you helped too. I was surprised you went running at it like that," she said.

Aeris chuckled and rubbed the back of her head with her left hand as her upper body slightly bowed forward. "Well I can't be a damsel in distress all the time, right?" she said then looked forward spotting a town. She pointed toward it and looked up at Tifa.

"Tifa is that Kalm?" she asked and watched as Tifa looked to where she was pointing.

"Yup that's it." Tifa answered, nodding in approval and smiled.

Aeris smiled. "Great! Let's go so we can meet up with the others!" she said then took Tifa's left hand in her right hand then took off towards Kalm.

Tifa blinked in surprise and made an 'o' shape with her mouth as she quickly ran behind the other girl. She soon smiled though. Maybe, just maybe, she and Aeris would turn out to be the best of friends. Tifa knew that she wanted to be with this cheerful girl, and protect her. However, she was not sure she was ever going to say that to her.


	2. Chapter 2: Dolphins and Embarressments

**Kai: Another little story of Aeris and Tifa XD As you have guessed, this is when they are at Junon. Cloud already went ahead of them and they follow suit. While of course, Aeris has some fun XD**

**Chapter 2: Dolphins and Embarressments**

She could not believe it. She just couldn't believe it. How in the name of the lifestream did Cloud ride a dolphin, and get all the way up to the ledge without being electrocuted. He then continued on to the military base. Hell, he did it on his first try. He made it look so fricken easy.

Tifa was currently staring up at the electric tower from the edge of the beach, the waves brushing up against her boots they moved toward her. Watching as her teammates took their turns in riding the dolphin and attempted to get up onto the ledge as Cloud did.

Yuffie, the team's newest member who they had encountered at the woods, was pretty much enjoying this little game. Purposely cannonballing back into the water and riding the dolphin back up to the ledge again.

Now she was simply pouting from on top of the ledge as Barret 'scolded' her for acting like some stupid kid and she needed to stop playing around.

Red XIII was currently staring at the water unhappily but he got into the water and let the dolphin swim from under him. Swimming towards the jumping spot that would hopefully get him to the ledge safely like the others.

Thankfully, he did make it to the top, gracefully landing on the ledge, but also looking unhappy about having to get his fur-soaking wet.

Now the only ones left were Tifa and Aeris. To be honest, Tifa was not very excited to be riding a dolphin then being launched in the air, possibly being electrocuted by the tower. She would also be soaking wet and they did not have a change of clothes. Yup, defiantly not all that excited.

Tifa sighed softly then glanced at Aeris, curious about what the other girl thought about all this. To her surprise, she found the Cetra smiling at her. Tifa stared at her curiously then blinked and shook her head.

"So... who's going next?" Tifa asked the Cetra as she put her hands on her hips then looked up at the ledge. Watching as the others stared down at them, though Yuffie and Barret were getting impatient and it looked like they were going on ahead.

"Are you nervous, Tifa?" answered Aeris with mild amusement, softly smiling curiously at the taller but younger woman.

Tifa blinked as she glanced at the other woman, feeling her cheeks flush with embarrassment. "U-uh of course not! I'm just not that excited is all." she defended though Aeris only chuckled.

"Well then I'll go first. Then I'll catch you!" Aeris announced happily.

Tifa stared at her dumbly and was about to say something but the older woman was already off and into the water. Happily petting Mr. Dolphin and grabbing onto his back.

The martial artist gently sighed as she watched her friend and supposedly rival. Though, it was hard to say Aeris was a rival. She was too kind, too caring, too fricken like a adorable angel to have such ill thoughts. Wait... did she just call Aeris adorable? All this adventuring must be getting to Tifa's head.

Tifa shook her head firmly to get out any thoughts then watched as Aeris was launched in the air. The Cetra landed on the ledge neatly till she started to wobble, almost falling off. Tifa grew worried and took a few steps into the water, her eyes never leaving the other girl's form.

She soon sighed in relief as Aeris regained her balance then waved at Tifa while smiling. Yelling about something along the lines 'I did it Tifa! I did it!'

Tifa smiled at the girl's enthusiasm then stared as the dolphin swam over to her. The martial artist took a deep breath then went deeper in the water till it was at her mid waist. She grabbed onto the dolphin's sides and almost cried out as the sea creature swiftly swam toward the designated spot.

Groaning as she felt the water soak her clothes and cling uncomfortably tight to her body, she held on tight to the dolphin. Unfortunately, when the dolphin jumped, her leap was not as high as it should have been.

Her eyes widen as she felt her fingers brush against the top of the ledge, then felt herself falling. Great, now she was going to fall back into the water and most likely be a bit in pain from the height. Her heart skipped a beat and her eyes shut closed, preparing her to hit against the water, until she felt a soft but firm hand grab onto her right wrist.

Tifa blinked in surprise then looked up to see Aeris, both her hands clasped firmly around Tifa's wrist as she knelt down so she could grab her in time, struggling to keep a hold. Tifa stared in horror at the girl. She knew Aeris was unable to pull up her weight. There was just no way this frail girl do it.

After all, Tifa was pretty heavy with her muscle, her chest, her boots, her gloves, etc. Aeris was stronger than she looked, but there was no way in hell she could pull her up with so little moving space. She would just end up tripping and falling with her.

"Aeris! Just let go! You'll fall too!" Tifa insisted as she stared up at the girl.

She blinked when Aeris opened her beautiful emerald eyes. Softly smiling down at her but also looking at her with determination.

"Well I said I would catch you. Didn't I?" Aeris answered in amusement, despite her struggling form. Unfortunately, the rest of the group had moved on towards the military base. Therefore, no one was there to help.

Like Tifa guessed, Aeris lost her footing, landing on her butt and slid off the ledge at Tifa's weight, being pulled along with her and falling down toward the water.

Tifa yelped as she felt herself plunge into the cold water, feeling it run up into her nose uncomfortably and her eyes shut automatically when she felt herself hit the water. When she opened her eyes, Aeris was nowhere to be seen.

The martial artist's eyes widened as she swiftly scanned under the water for the older woman. Soon enough, she found her floating beneath her, her body almost sunk to the sand below. Tifa quickly swam down to the unconscious Cetra, grabbing hold of her arm and yanking her upward gently.

Then she smoothly held her bridal style and used her legs to kick against the water and swim to the surface. Once a shore, she walked onto the sandy beach, knelt down on both her legs, and laid Aeris in front of her.

She reached her right hand over her body and softly patted her left cheek in an attempt to wake her. To no avail. She brought her gloved hand over Aeris's face, trying to feel for breath. Nothing. At this moment, Tifa was in a worrying fit.

She softly held her hands to her chest as she tried to figure out a solution. What was she going to do? She can't let Aeris just die here! But what was she supposed to do in a situation like this? Oh, shit oh shit!

Wait... Tifa then remembered that Cloud had to perform CPR on Priscilla when she about drowned. Tifa paused for a long moment. Seconds passed until realization came to her and her face grew red. She could not do THAT to Aeris. She just couldn't. She hasn't even kissed anyone yet, and now her first kiss would be with Aeris?

Well... Tifa guessed it wouldn't count. After all, they were both girls and were just friends and it was only CPR. Ya, that doesn't count as a kiss. So it's okay... right?

Tifa took a deep breath. It was to save Aeris and she was going to do everything in her power to help her. She then looked down at the Cetra, her eyes traveling to her soft looking pink lips. The martial artist's face only grew redder. She softly gulped and soflty closed her eyes and leaned down towards the other girl.

She felt her heart thump harshly against her chest, a strand of sweat dripping down her face, her breath caught in her throat. Her lips were only centimeters away from the Cetra's, until she heard soft giggles.

Her eyes snapped open only to see a large pair of emerald eyes staring right back at her. She felt hot breath tickle her mouth and face as the girl beneath her breathed. Emerald eyes' sparkling with amusement and soft musical giggles ringing in the air.

It took a moment for Tifa to realize that Aeris was living and breathing, giggling in fact. Then her face turned beet red and she instantly jumped up and took a few steps backwards, eyes wide in shock.

"A-Aeris?" Tifa managed to voice out, watching as the girl busted up into laughter as she stood up, Tifa staring at her as if she was a ghost that appeared out of nowhere.

Aeris giggled as she noticed Tifa's flustered expression. "Hehehe sorry Tifa but I had to try it. You're so flustered!" she said in amusement and cheerfully.

Tifa blinked then gently scowled at her. "Aeris! I was worried! I thought you had drowned and here you are laughing at me!" she said frantically, slightly angry at the older woman's prank.

"I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at the fact you were so embarrassed to go mouth to mouth with me." smiled Aeris innocently.

"That's the same thing!" hissed Tifa as she crossed her arms angrily then she sighed and looked at the shorter girl. "What would you have done if I actually did put my mouth on yours?"

Aeris put a finger under her chin and thought for a moment then smiled happily and looked at Tifa. "Well perhaps I would have enjoyed it?" she answered.

"Like I said you shouldn't play pranks like- wait what?" Tifa started then blinked in utter shock when she noticed what Aeris just said. She was about to say something, till she noticed Aeris already on the dolphin and going up on the ledge. She watched as the other girl waved back at her with a smile.

"We better hurry! Otherwise everyone else will leave us behind!" Aeris called back to her.

"Hey! Wait a minute! I am not finished speaking with you! Aeris!" Tifa yelled back at her then sighed when she watched as Aeris land on the ledge and wave at her again.

Tifa quickly ran into the water and grabbed the dolphin to follow the Cetra. Why did she have to go and embarrass Tifa like that?

**Kai: Poor Tifa... Aeris tricked you and left you to wallow in your confusion XD**

**Scores: **  
**Tifa-0**  
**Aeris- 1**

**Kai: Who shall win? Against this odd little game of Aeris? XD**


End file.
